gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Light Up the World
Light Up the World is an original song featured in New York, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Artie, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Tina. It is the second song in their Nationals setlist after Pretending. The setlist didn't place them in the top 10, and they won 12th place, leaving New Directions distraught. It is written by Adam Anders, Max Martin, Peer Åström, Savan Kotecha, and Johan Schuster. Lyrics Santana (with Brittany): (Hey-hey-hey, you and me) Keep on dancing in the dark It’s been tearing me apart Never knowing what we are (Hey-hey-hey, you and me) Keep on tryin' to play it cool Now it’s time to make a move And that’s what I’m gonna do Artie: Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (New Directions: Die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie (and Brittany): Blow the door wide open like (Up, up and away) Rachel with New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Rachel with New Directions (with Finn): Let's (light up the world toni-i-ight) You gotta (give up the bark and bi-i-ite) I know that (we got the love alri-i-ight) Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn (with Brittany): (Hey-hey-hey you and me) Turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop I just want to let it rock Artie with Brittany and New Directions: Hey-hey-hey you and me Artie with Tina: Keep on staring at the road Like we don't know where to go Step back, let me take control Artie: Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (New Directions: Die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie (and Brittany): Blow the door wide open like (Up, up and away) Rachel with New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Rachel with New Directions (with Finn): Let's (light up the world toni-i-ight) You gotta (give up the bark and bi-i-ite) I know that (we got the love alri-i-ight) Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn with New Directions: He-he-hey you He-he-hey you He-he-hey you Hey-hey-hey you you you you you you you you you Rachel: Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) Got something to say Lay it all down (New Directions: All down) Throw your doubt away Do or die now (New Directions: Die now) Step on to the plate Blow the door wide open like Brittany: Up, up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's (Rachel: Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up (Rachel: '''Li-li-light it up) Light it up tonight '''Rachel with New Directions (with Finn): Let's (light up the world toni-i-ight) ('Rachel: ' Woah yeah!) You gotta (give up the bark and bi-i-ite) ('Rachel: ' Time to bite yeah) I know that (we got the love alri-i-ight) Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Let's ('Rachel: ' Light up the world tonight yeah!) (light up the world toni-i-ight) You gotta (give up the bark and bi-i-ite) I know that (we got the love alri-i-ight) ('Rachel: ' We got the love! Alright!) Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight! Trivia *This is the last time Lauren performs with New Directions, since she left in The Purple Piano Project after losing this competition. Although she does for the last time in I Lived. *During the chorus, Santana used the opposite arm to which all of the other glee clubbers did to do the choreography. This is because Naya Rivera is left-handed. *In the official performance Quinn mouths the line "Up, up and away", while in the official version, Brittany sings it. *Although he did not have any lines in the performance, this is Kurt's first time to be performing/dancing in an original song. *This is the first time Tina is a featured vocalist in a competition performance. *This is the last performance of the second season. *This song is featured in Chapter 5 of the Glee Forever! app. Errors *A cameraman can be seen near the end of the performance. Source ** In the transmission in Latin America, the error can still be seen even though the transmission is in 4: 3 format. Source *After the performance, Sam stands on the right and Mercedes stands on the left side. In the close up shot, Sam walks over and hugs her. In the wide shot, Sam's on the right side again. Gallery Light Up The World.jpg Light up the world.png Kurt-santana-mike-lutw.png Tartielight.gif tumblr lq1miudzTS1qibv58o1 500.png tumblr lr5kr2wyJ81qd6g2co1 400.gif tumblr lva2vljCQX1r4w09qo1 500.jpg tumblr lubm09VO991r4w09qo1 500.jpg tumblr lt6w68Tsg31r4w09qo1 500.jpg tumblr luk4ku0hmg1qdabk7.gif tumblr lr5kr2wyJ81qd6g2co5 400.gif tumblr lyhfjfyMwb1qbz3qe.jpg Sc2.gif ArtieLight.png imagesCA8WXCPI.jpg imagesCAUV53PP.jpg TartieLight up the world.jpg BartieLight.gif Light-Up-The-World-glee-22344150-250-109-1-.gif LightUpTheWorld2. Gif tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mp33j90eh61ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif BrOTPMeme UT2.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity5.gif QuinnNr33.gif Tumblr mxt515W0E71srxi9mo6 250.gif Tumblr mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo7 250.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif light up the world.png Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo5 r1 250.gif light up the world season 2.png light up the world.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two